mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cutie Map - Part 1/Gallery
The castle map Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png The Mane 6 approaching their thrones S5E01.png|This seems to be a re-edited shot from Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Spike snoring S5E1.png|Zzzzzzz... Pinkie Pie sits in her throne S5E1.png Rainbow Dash hovers to her throne S5E1.png Twilight "let's go through this one more time" S5E1.png|"Let's go through this one more time." Rainbow Dash frustrated S5E1.png Rainbow "been over it like a million times" S5E1.png|"We've been over it like a million times, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash "we got all six keys" S5E01.png|"We found all six keys..." Rainbow Dash "defeated Tirek" S5E01.png|"defeated Tirek..." Rainbow "and got this sweet castle!" S5E01.png|"and got this sweet castle! End of story!" Twilight "yes, but why?" S5E1.png|"Yes, but why?" Applejack approaches her throne S5E1.png|"I dunno, sugarcube." Applejack sits in her throne S5E1.png|"Maybe it's just your new house and there ain't nothin' more to it than that." Rarity sitting in her throne S5E1.png|"I must say, speaking strictly on aesthetics, there really doesn't need to be more to it." Rarity "It's all simply divine!" S5E01.png|"It's all simply divine!" Fluttershy "I agree with Twilight" S5E1.png|"I agree with Twilight." Fluttershy agrees with everyone S5E01.png|"And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie." Spike still snoring S5E1.png|"Oh, and probably Spike." Twilight paces around the throne room S5E1.png|"As princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria." Twilight "why would the Tree of Harmony" S5E1.png|"So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to sit in a castle in Ponyville? It doesn't make any sense." Twilight sits in her throne S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark starts to shine S5E1.png Cutie mark on Twilight's throne shines S5E1.png Applejack's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's throne emits a light S5E01.png Throne lights coalesce on the floor S5E01.png Applejack's throne emits a light S5E01.png Rock formations appearing under AJ's chair S5E1.png Map coming up from the ground S5E1.png Spike waking up S5E1.png Spike wakes in surprise S5E01.png|"Is that new? I like it." Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png Spike "this is incredible!" S5E1.png|"This is incredible!" Spike "it's got all of Equestria!" S5E1.png|"It's got all of Equestria!" Pinkie looks at hologram of rock farm S5E1.png|"Hi, Mom and Dad!" Spike crushes rock farm hologram S5E1.png|STOMP! Pinkie Pie sad about crushed rock farm S5E1.png|Uh, Pinkie, you do know that's just a hologram, right? Twilight in awe of the map S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Pinkie's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Cutie marks floating in the air S5E01.png Cutie marks floating over Ponyville S5E1.png Cutie marks hover over mountainous areas S5E01.png Twilight levitates Spike off the map S5E1.png Fluttershy "if this is Ponyville" S5E01.png|"But if this is Ponyville..." Fluttershy "why are our cutie marks over there?" S5E01.png|"why are our cutie marks over there?" Twilight "the map wants us to find out" S5E1.png|"I don't know. But it seems like the map wants us to find out." Twilight "the Tree, the chest, this castle" S5E1.png|"The Tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map." Twilight "How can we not follow it?" S5E1.png|"How can we not follow it?" Rainbow looks closely at the map S5E1.png|"Y'know what?" Rainbow Dash "there's a ton of room" S5E01.png|" There's a ton of room..." Rainbow Dash" adventure along that route" S5E01.png|"...for dangerous adventure along that route." Rainbow Dash "Count me in" S5E1.png|"Count me in!" Applejack "I reckon you're right" S5E1.png|"Aw, shoot! I reckon you're right." Pinkie "planning on organizing my baking sheets" S5E1.png|"I was planning on organizing my baking sheets." Pinkie Pie "but okay!" S5E1.png|"But okay!" Rarity "very well" S5E1.png|"Very well." Rarity and Pinkie wait for Fluttershy's answer S5E01.png Fluttershy "Maybe I'll stay here with Spike" S5E1.png|"Um, maybe I'll stay here with Spike." Fluttershy and Rainbow look at Spike S5E1.png|"Awesome!" Spike wearing drinking helmet and foam finger S5E1.png|"e and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us..." Spike excited about hoofball weekend S5E1.png|"...talkin' hoofball, and... and trading hoofball cards..." Fluttershy rethinks staying with Spike S5E1.png|"...and arguing about hoofball stats..." Fluttershy "On second thought" S5E1.png|"On second thought...." Fluttershy "maybe I'd better go with them" S5E1.png|"...maybe I'd better go with them." Fluttershy talks with Rainbow Dash S5E01.png|"In case they need me." Twilight "time for a road trip" S5E01.png|"Looks like it's time for a road trip." Twilight and friends leaving the throne room S5E1.png Spike "right into these hot little claws" S5E1.png|"Well, suit yourself. But he's got a Hock Fetlock rookie card I plan to sweet-talk right into these hot little claws." Village of equal signs Friendship Express speeding down the tracks S5E1.png|New model of the Friendship Express. Friendship Express about to enter the tunnel S5E1.png Friendship Express exits the tunnel S5E01.png|Pretty sure we never saw the train from this angle before. Friendship Express reaches the end of the line S5E1.png|The town is so isolated, even the train can't stop there. Friendship Express moving backwards S5E1.png Twilight looking at the map S5E1.png Twilight's friends follow her S5E1.png Mane 6 walking on rope bridge S5E01.png Twilight and friends reaching top of the hill S5E1.png The village S5E1.png|Notice how the two rows of houses resemble an equal sign. Twilight "that's the place on the map" S5E01.png|"That's it! That's the place on the map!" Rarity "let's get down there and find the spa" S5E1.png|"Right. Let's get down there and find the spa." Rarity walks toward the village S5E1.png Twilight teleports in front of Rarity S5E1.png|"Wait. We don't know why the map sent us here." Twilight "it could be dangerous" S5E1.png|"We shouldn't just walk right in. It could be dangerous." Rainbow Dash excited about danger S5E1.png|"YES!" Pinkie Pie "Stay behind me, everypony!" S5E1.png|"Stay behind me, everypony!" Pinkie Pie "I'm on it!" S5E1.png|"I'm on it!" Pinkie inches over the cliff's edge S5E1.png Pinkie Pie rolls down the cliff face S5E1.png Pinkie's friends watch her roll S5E1.png Pinkie spies from behind a rock S5E1.png Pinkie hides under a small rock S5E1.png Pinkie hides under a bigger rock S5E1.png Pinkie Pie under a boulder S5E1.png Pinkie flattened by boulder S5E1.png Mane Six just outside the village S5E1.png Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png|"This is where the map sent us? It looks like the most boring place in Equestria." Village ponies mingling S5E1.png|"It's just an ordinary village full of ordinary pony folk." Rarity "a few more architectural flourishes" S5E1.png|"It could certainly use a few more architectural flourishes. Or any architectural flourishes." Fluttershy "I think it's lovely" S5E1.png|"I think it's lovely." Pinkie Pie "I don't like it" S5E01.png|"I don't like it!" Pinkie Pie "I don't like it one bit!" S5E01.png|"I don't like it one bit!" Pinkie "I know smiles" S5E1.png|"I know smiles." Pinkie looks at the creepy smiles S5E1.png|"And those smiles? They're just not right." Close-up on stallion's equal sign cutie mark S5E1.png|"Forget the smiles. Look at the cutie marks." Everypony with equals sign cutie marks S5E1.png|And Rainbow Dash called Pinkie's insane state "Creepy Town". Town of equalized ponies S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "okay, that's weird" S5E1.png|"Okay, that's weird." Equality village exterior shot S5E1.png Mane Six outside village S5E01.png|"An entire village with the same cutie mark? How can that be?" Rainbow Dash "some sort of horrific monster" S5E1.png|"I bet there's some sort of horrific monster behind it." Twilight Sparkle "What makes you say that?" S5E1.png|"What makes you say that?" Rainbow Dash "Fighting a horrific monster" S5E1.png|"'Cause fighting a horrific monster..." Rainbow Dash "super-awesome!" S5E1.png|"...would be super-awesome!" Applejack "we just ought to head into town" S5E1.png|"I reckon we just ought to head into town and talk to some locals, find out what's goin' on." Rainbow Dash "great idea, AJ" S5E1.png|"Great idea, AJ." Rainbow Dash "let's go!" S5E1.png|"Let's go!" Pinkie Pie "those smiles are bad news" S5E1.png|"Those smiles are bad news." Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Tan stallion "Welcome" S5E1.png|"Welcome." Pink mare "Welcome" S5E1.png|"Welcome." Blue stallion "Welcome" S5E1.png|"Welcome." Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png|"Welcome." Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png|"Welcome." Fluttershy "the most pleasant place in Equestria" S5E1.png|"This must be the most pleasant place in Equestria!" Night Glider bids welcome to Fluttershy S5E1.png|"Welcome!" Fluttershy giddy giggle S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "thanks a lot, map" S5E1.png|"Ugh. Thanks a lot, map." Mane six being welcomed by Party Favor S5E1.png|"Welcome!" Party Favor "are you an Alicorn?" S5E1.png|"Pardon my forwardness, but are you an Alicorn?" Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E1.png Applejack "that there's the Princess of Friendship!" S5E1.png|"That there's the Princess of Friendship!" Party Favor "you've certainly come to the right place" S5E1.png|"Well, you've certainly come to the right place for friendship." Double Diamond "what brings you to town?" S5E1.png|"What brings you to town?" Twilight "we're not entirely sure" S5E1.png|"We're not entirely sure." Double Diamond introduces himself S5E1.png|"I see. Well, all are welcome here in our little village. My name is Double Diamond, and this is Party Favor." Applejack introduces herself to Double Diamond S5E1.png|"Howdy, Double Diamond. I'm Applejack..." Applejack introduces her friends S5E1.png|"and this here's Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash..." Applejack introduces Twilight Sparkle S5E1.png|"and Twilight Sparkle." Double Diamond marvels at Pinkie's cutie mark S5E1.png|"And you all have your own unique cutie marks." Pinkie Pie hides her cutie mark S5E1.png Twilight "has there been any sort of trouble" S5E1.png|"If you don't mind, has there been any sort of... trouble here, lately?" Double Diamond "I don't think we've ever had trouble" S5E1.png|"Trouble? Why, I don't think we've ever had trouble in our little village." Party Favor and Double Diamond carefree S5E1.png|"It's true. You'll see. Hm." Party Favor and Double Diamond lead Mane Six S5E1.png|"Perhaps you'd care to speak to our founder Starlight Glimmer." Fluttershy "I wish everypony" S5E01.png|"I wish everypony in Equestria was as friendly as these ponies are." Pinkie Pie "I've got my eye on them" S5E1.png|"I've got my eye on them." Equal ponies following Mane Six S5E1.png|"Something's rotten in..." Pinkie "whatever the name of this village is" S5E1.png|"...whatever the name of this village is that we're in right now!" Meeting Starlight Glimmer / In Our Town Party Favor and Double Diamond knock on Starlight's door S5E01.png|"Starlight, we have some new visitors." Mane Six enter Starlight's home S5E01.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Rainbow and AJ "ready to fight" S5E01.png|"Be ready to fight. We don't know what's gonna come through that door." Starlight Glimmer's introduction S5E01.png|"Welcome!" Starlight Glimmer "I'm so pleased to have you here" S5E1.png|"I'm so pleased to have you here." Rainbow Dash disappointed S5E1.png|You were expecting maybe Nightmare Moon? Double Diamond introduces the Mane Six S5E1.png|"This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash..." Double Diamond introduces Twilight Sparkle S5E1.png|"..and Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle meets Starlight Glimmer S5E1.png Twilight ruffles her wings S5E1.png|That wing ruffle. So cute. Starlight Glimmer regards Twilight's wings.png|"Forgive my bluntness..." Starlight "I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle?" S5E1.png|"...but I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Starlight "we don't get many Alicorns around here" S5E1.png|"We don't get many Alicorns around here." (Did she mean to say many or any?) Twilight "yes, but Twilight is fine" S5E1.png|"Yes, but 'Twilight' is fine." Starlight "how did you hear of our little village?" S5E1.png|"So! How did you hear of our little village?" Twilight "it's kind of a long story" S5E1.png|"It's kind of a long story. Let's just say we found it on a map." Pinkie Pie "it's a Tree-chest-castle-map!" S5E1.png|"Technically, it's a Tree-chest-castle-map!" Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png|Oh, wait, I forgot, I hate it here. Pinkie's friends give her weird looks S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have you" S5E1.png|"Well, however you found us, we're happy to have you!" Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have anypony" S5E1.png|"We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience..." Starlight Glimmer "TRUE friendship" S5E1.png|"true friendship for the first time." Applejack "Say what?" S5E1.png|"Say what?" (Our thoughts exactly.) Starlight Glimmer "what's so unique about our village" S5E1.png|"Oh, indeed. That's what's so unique about our village, you see." Starlight Glimmer adjusting a picture frame S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer speaking S5E1.png|"Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents..." Starlight Glimmer "we don't have any special talents" S5E1.png|"... because we don't have any special talents to flaunt." Twilight "is that why you all have those cutie marks?" S5E1.png|"Is that why you all have those cutie marks?" Starlight Glimmer equal sign cutie mark close-up S5E1.png Starlight "it would be easier to understand" S5E1.png|"Perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village!" Starlight Glimmer giddy smile S5E1.png Starlight steps out of her house S5E1.png|And cue the song! Starlight directing the unmarked ponies S5E1.png|"Heads high, ponies! Marching proud!" Starlight marching through the village S5E1.png|"All together now!" Villagers join Starlight in marching S5E1.png|"Every one of you!" Starlight beckons a mare from her home S5E1.png|"No pony left behind!"" More ponies join Starlight S5E1.png Starlight singing In Our Town S5E1.png Starlight singing "we're always filled with cheer" S5E1.png Starlight singing "we never have to look around" S5E1.png Starlight turns to her followers S5E1.png Starlight and villagers during In Our Town S5E1.png Ponies marching and singing S5E1.png Villagers march in a circle around Mane Six S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer standing S5E1.png Villagers singing "just to emulate" S5E1.png Starlight "let's see those big, happy smiles!" S5E1.png Villagers giving big smiles during In Our Town S5E1.png Two stallions smiling during In Our Town S5E1.png Disembodies smiles during In Our Town S5E1.png Smiles spinning around each other S5E1.png Disembodied smile spin into equal sign S5E1.png Blue mare equal sign cutie mark close-up S5E1.png Row of smiling mares S5E01.png Red stallion singing to Rainbow Dash S5E1.png Red and pink stallions singing to Rainbow Dash S5E1.png Red and pink stallions pull Rainbow to the ground S5E1.png Rainbow Dash confused by singing S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer startles Rainbow Dash S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "now everypony wins!" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash thoroughly weirded out S5E1.png Starlight marches next to row of mares S5E1.png Starlight notices mare with loose mane S5E1.png Starlight singing "no one is superior" S5E1.png Starlight using magic on mare's mane S5E1.png Yellow mare's mane is fixed S5E1.png Villagers marching in line S5E1.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack confused S5E1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity confused S5E1.png Fluttershy happy and Pinkie distrusting S5E1.png Starlight singing "other ponies argue" S5E1.png Starlight singing "do you ever wonder why?" S5E1.png Starlight singing "when you think your talent's special" S5E1.png Starlight singing "you don't see eye-to-eye" S5E1.png Equal ponies dancing out of sync S5E1.png Yellow mare stops dancing S5E1.png Equal ponies dancing in sync S5E1.png Starlight singing "it's like a holiday" S5E1.png Everypony worried except Fluttershy S5E01.png Fluttershy sways her head to the music S5E1.png Pinkie disapproves of Fluttershy's approval S5E1.png Fluttershy sad disappointment S5E1.png Mane Six unsure of villagers' philosophy S5E1.png Villagers march around Mane Six S5E1.png In Our Town - villagers equal sign formation S5E1.png Starlight at the back of the crowd S5E1.png Creepy smiling ponies with equals sign banner S5E1.png Rainbow Dash laughing in mockery S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "you're kidding, right?" S5E1.png|"You're kidding, right?" Rainbow Dash "give up our cutie marks?" S5E1.png|"Give up our cutie marks?" Rainbow Dash "no way!" S5E1.png|"No way!" Rainbow Dash hears Fluttershy S5E1.png|"Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy "don't be so rude" S5E1.png|"...don't be so rude. I don't think we should judge them." Fluttershy "they all seem perfectly happy" S5E1.png|"They all seem perfectly happy with their choice." Pinkie "don't believe their smiles" S5E1.png|"Don't believe their smiles, Fluttershy." Twilight "we're just a little confused" S5E1.png|"I'm sorry, I guess we're just a little confused by all of this." Starlight "we have no judgements here" S5E1.png|"We have no judgements here in our village. Each of us was confused once as well..." Starlight "false promise of our cutie marks" S5E1.png|"blinded by the false promise of our cutie marks." Rainbow Dash "is she for real?" S5E01.png|"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is she for real?" Twilight narrows her eyes at Rainbow S5E1.png Twilight "we assumed it was to help" S5E1.png|"When we were sent to this village, we assumed it was to help in some way." Twilight "doesn't seem like you need any help" S5E1.png|"But, well, it doesn't seem like you need any help." Starlight "have you considered perhaps" S5E1.png|"Have you considered perhaps that you might have been sent here..." Starlight "WE could help YOU" S5E1.png|"...so we could help you?" Twilight in deep thought S5E1.png Starlight "nopony has ever come to our village" S5E1.png|"After all, nopony has ever come to our village and wanted to leave. Why should you be any different?" Mane Six puzzled S5E01.png Starlight Glimmer "But that is entirely..." S5E1.png|" But that is entirely..." Starlight Glimmer "...your choice" S5E1.png|"...your choice." Starlight "We're all quite fond of it" S5E01.png|"Please enjoy our little corner of Equestria. We're all quite fond of it." Starlight "you will be as well" S5E1.png|"No doubt you will be as well." Starlight entrusts ponies to Double Diamond S5E1.png|"Double Diamond, please help our guests with whatever they might need." Mane Six uncomfortable next to Double Diamond S5E1.png|"Of course." Starlight "boost to our little community" S5E1.png|"Well, this will certainly provide a boost to our little community." Starlight "when the rest of Equestria sees" S5E1.png|"When the rest of Equestria sees that a princess gave up her cutie mark to join us..." Starlight Glimmer "They'll finally understand" S5E1.png|"...they'll finally understand what we're trying to accomplish." Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png|Bum bum bum.... Lunch time Mane Six continue through the village S5E1.png Twilight "a cutie mark is a representation" S5E1.png Twilight "how is it possible to" S5E1.png Rarity gasping in shock S5E1.png Rarity "what in the name of Equestria is that?!" S5E1.png Bland village cloaks S5E1.png Village shopkeeper selling cloaks S5E1.png Shopkeeper "we've got cloaks this month" S5E1.png Rarity about to gag S5E1.png Rarity repulsed by village fashion S5E1.png Rarity hides her disgust S5E1.png Rarity stammering nervously S5E1.png Rarity backs away from shopkeeper S5E1.png Mane Six sit down for lunch S5E1.png Rarity "no wonder nopony's wearing anything" S5E1.png Fluttershy scolds her friends S5E1.png Fluttershy "that's no reason to be rude" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "the reason to be rude" S5E1.png Equalized ponies walking S5E1.png Double Diamond sits across from Mane Six S5E1.png Mane Six sitting across from Double Diamond S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle "we're good" S5E1.png Twilight "if we're going to get to the bottom of" S5E1.png Sugar Belle about to take Mane Six's order S5E1.png Applejack interrupts Sugar Belle S5E1.png Applejack "before we even knew what that map was" S5E1.png Pinkie "if we were at the end of Equestria" S5E1.png Pinkie "we'd be sitting on a big 'A'" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "get it?" S5E1.png Rarity "this is hardly the time for jokes" S5E1.png Rarity "come all this way and for what?" S5E1.png Twilight "we're here now" S5E1.png Twilight "feels like something's wrong" S5E1.png Applejack "two bits'll get you a cup of cider" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "is this a bad time?" S5E1.png Fluttershy "almost as bad as Rainbow Dash" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "don't drag me into this!" S5E1.png Unmarked ponies cover fillies' ears S5E1.png Sugar Belle "is your friendship ending?" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "are you crazy?!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "get in the way of food!" S5E1.png Sugar Belle introduces herself S5E1.png Sugar Belle "we have muffins" S5E1.png Rarity and Applejack confused S5E1.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash confused S5E1.png Twilight "I guess we'll take six muffins" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "make that twelve!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "what? I'm hungry!" S5E1.png Twilight "we've got to stick together" S5E1.png Applejack "the sooner we figure out why" S5E1.png Applejack being offered food S5E01.png|Even Derpy'd dislike these muffins. Sugar Belle "forgive me for overhearing" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "sounds like you're agreeing" S5E1.png Applejack "Uh-huh" S5E01.png Sugar Belle "you had such differing opinions" S5E1.png Rarity "we have differing opinions all the time" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "you look like you're friends" S5E1.png Twilight "we ARE friends" S5E1.png Double Diamond overhears the conversation S5E1.png Sugar Belle getting nervous S5E1.png Sugar Belle "having a hard time understanding" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "different talents lead to different opinions" S5E1.png Twilight and friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Twilight's friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Sugar Belle "why aren't you bitter" S5E1.png Muffin chunk flies next to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Pinkie Pie about to gag S5E1.png Pinkie Pie spits out muffin S5E1.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S5E1.png Sugar Belle acknowledges her lack of baking talent S5E1.png Sugar Belle "I'm not any better than anypony else" S5E1.png Sugar Belle looking nervously at Double Diamond S5E1.png Double Diamond disapproving S5E1.png Sugar Belle "hope you enjoy our little village" S5E1.png Pinkie scrapes muffin bits off her tongue S5E1.png Sugar Belle "meet me downstairs" S5E1.png Sugar Belle keeping up appearances S5E1.png Sugar Belle speeds into her home S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "that was weird too" S5E1.png Twilight "eat these muffins and act normal" S5E1.png Twilight "I think we're being watched" S5E1.png Village ponies watching the Mane Six S5E1.png Other village ponies watching the Mane Six S5E1.png Unmarked barber pony watching the Mane Six S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "you think?" S5E1.png Twilight "no, not like that" S5E1.png Twilight "doesn't want us talking to Sugar Belle" S5E1.png Double Diamond eating a muffin S5E1.png Applejack coming up with an idea S5E1.png Applejack "you gotta eat all of them muffins" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie panicked "what?!" S5E1.png Pinkie despairing "why me?!" S5E1.png Applejack "you got a stronger stomach" S5E1.png Applejack "that filly in there might be our best chance" S5E1.png Applejack "what the hay is goin' on round here" S5E1.png Pinkie worryingly eyeing plate of muffins S5E1.png Pinkie Pie fattened and green S5E1.png Pinkie Pie eats the last muffin S5E1.png Pinkie struggles to eat disgusting muffin S5E1.png Mane Six putting on act for watching ponies S5E1.png Twilight and friends go to Sugar Belle's basement S5E1.png Chubby Pinkie Pie bounces down the stairs S5E1.png Pinkie "accidentally eaten cardboard tastier than that" S5E1.png In Sugar Belle's basement Twilight calls out Sugar Belle's name S5E1.png Mane Six hear Sugar Belle's voice S5E1.png Sugar Belle emerges from the shadows S5E1.png Twilight "why did you want us to come down here?" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "so nopony could see" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "what's about to happen" S5E1.png Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy looking off-screen S5E1.png Party Favor emerges from the shadows S5E1.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow looking off-screen S5E1.png Night Glider emerges from the shadows S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png|Brains... Twilight about to do some magic S5E1.png Party Favor "are you really the Princess of Friendship?" S5E1.png Night Glider "do you know Princess Celestia?" S5E1.png Sugar Belle admiring Pinkie's cutie mark S5E1.png Night Glider "how can you be friends" S5E1.png Night Glider "don't you end up hating each other?" S5E1.png Sugar Belle touching Fluttershy's cutie mark S5E1.png Sugar Belle "this one's great too!" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "I'd love to have my special talent back" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "make something besides those disgusting muffins" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "go get your cutie marks back" S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle unsure S5E1.png Rainbow Dash unamused S5E1.png Sugar Belle "not sure Starlight would like that" S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Night Glider "cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience" S5E1.png Night Glider mentions the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle show off unmarkings S5E1.png Twilight "nopony should keep you from your cutie mark" S5E1.png Twilight "an essential part of who you are" S5E1.png Night Glider "they're in the vault" S5E1.png Night Glider "remind us of the heartache" S5E1.png Mane Six suspicious S5E01.png Twilight "can we visit this cave?" S5E1.png Cutie unmarking Starlight leads Mane Six to the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Mane Six following Starlight S5E01.png Starlight "every pony in Equestria will make a pilgrimage" S5E1.png Twilight "this must be the reason we're here" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "pilgrimage-ing?" S5E1.png Twilight "helping those ponies get their cutie marks back" S5E1.png Fluttershy "maybe they miss them a little" S5E1.png Mane Six walking to the vault S5E1.png Double Diamond follows the Mane Six S5E1.png Twilight looks suspiciously at Starlight S5E1.png Twilight "something's not right" S5E1.png Starlight stands outside the cave S5E1.png Mane Six approach the cave S5E1.png Mane six walking through a cavernous area S5E1.png Starlight exclaiming "behold!".png Twilight in utter shock S5E1.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in utter shock S5E1.png Mane six and Starlight facing the cutie mark vault S5E1.png|Look at all those cutie marks that were collected! And notice that there are six blank spots! Wonder who those could be for? Assortment of cutie marks S5E1.png Wide assortment of cutie marks S5E1.png Night Glider, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Double Diamond's cutie marks S5E1.png Starlight presents the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Starlight speaks of the great mage Meadowbrook S5E1.png Twilight senses something off S5E1.png Starlight "this is the tool that allows us" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm curious" S5E1.png Starlight "how did the subject of the vault come up?" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie accidentally reveals secrets S5E1.png Pinkie Pie covers her mouth S5E1.png Starlight "it seems you inspire" S5E1.png Starlight glares at the Mane Six S5E1.png Rarity getting nervous S5E1.png Starlight looks at Rarity menacingly S5E1.png Rarity backs into Double Diamond S5E1.png Creepy ponies walking S5E1.png|Oh, no! Zombie ponies! Twilight looks behind her S5E1.png More villagers appear to trap the Mane Six S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle "It's a trap!!!" S5E1.png|"It's a trap!" More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png|There's evil 'amon'g us. Twilight teleports away from the zombie ponies S5E1.png|I said save us! Not yourself, Twilight! Twilight teleports into the air S5E1.png Twilight charges her magic S5E1.png Starlight aims the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Staff of Sameness fires bolt of magic S5E1.png Twilight caught by magic stasis S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer sinister grin S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark being removed from her body S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle in agony S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark is removed S5E1.png Staff of Sameness catches Twilight's cutie mark S5E1.png Starlight proud for taking Twilight's cutie mark S5E1.png Starlight flings Twilight's cutie mark toward the vault S5E1.png Twilight's cutie mark added to the vault S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle cutie unmarked S5E1.png Twilight collapses to the ground S5E1.png Bolt of magic strikes Twilight's friends S5E1.png Twilight's friends caught in magic stasis S5E1.png Pinkie Pie in agony S5E1.png Applejack and Rarity in agony S5E1.png Pinkie's cutie mark added to the vault S5E1.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy's cutie marks added to vault S5E1.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie cutie unmarked S5E1.png Starlight gloating to Twilight S5E1.png Twilight "give them back!" S5E1.png Starlight and Twilight face off S5E1.png Starlight "you can spend the rest of your lives here" S5E1.png Starlight places the Staff of Sameness on its stand S5E1.png Starlight "without your cutie marks" S5E1.png Starlight's trap overhead shot S5E1.png White equal sign on black background S5E1.png Animatic S5 animatic 01 Twilight and friends in their new castle.png S5 animatic 02 Spike sleeping in his throne.png S5 animatic 03 Pinkie sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 04 Rainbow Dash in her chair.png S5 animatic 05 Twilight Sparkle "Let's go through this one more time".png S5 animatic 06 Rainbow Dash "We've been over this like a million times, Twilight".png S5 animatic 07 Rainbow Dash going over the events of the Season 4 finale.png S5 animatic 08 "We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle".png S5 animatic 09 Twilight questions why everything happened the way it did.png S5 animatic 10 Applejack walks over to her chair.png S5 animatic 11 Applejack sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 12 Rarity climbs into her chair.png S5 animatic 13 Rarity sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 14 Rarity happy about the new castle.png S5 animatic 15 Fluttershy sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 16 Fluttershy agreeing with her friends.png S5 animatic 17 Spike still sleeping.png S5 animatic 18 Twilight gets out of her chair.png S5 animatic 19 Twilight walking around the room.png S5 animatic 20 Twilight "As a princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria".png S5 animatic 21 Twilight "So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to stay in a castle in Equestria".png S5 animatic 22 Twilight jumps back into her throne.png S5 animatic 23 Twilight glaring at Spike.png S5 animatic 24 Close-up of Twilight's cutie mark.png S5 animatic 25 Twilight's cutie mark on her throne.png S5 animatic 26 All of the thrones glow.png S5 animatic 27 Another angle of the glowing thrones.png S5 animatic 28 Light shooting down from Twilight's throne.png S5 animatic 29 Light from all thrones hitting the center of the room.png S5 animatic 30 Applejack observing the strange phenomenon.png S5 animatic 31 The earth moving near Applejack's throne.png S5 animatic 32 The strange formation meeting in the center.png S5 animatic 33 Some sort of table rises from the formation.png S5 animatic 34 Spike begins to wake up.png S5 animatic 35 Spike notices what has happened around him.png S5 animatic 36 The table has a map of Equestria on it.png S5 animatic 37 Twilight's reaction to the map table.png S5 animatic 38 Twilight notices something about her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 39 Pinkie notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 40 Pinkie Pie laughs as Fluttershy notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 41 Cutie marks float into the air.png S5 animatic 42 Cutie marks near the ceiling.png S5 animatic 43 Cutie marks spin around.png S5 animatic 44 Cutie marks above Equestria.png S5 animatic 45 Cutie marks move toward a certain location.png S5 animatic 46 Cutie marks land in a location.png S5 animatic 47 Spike "This is incredible!".png S5 animatic 48 Spike "It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!".png S5 animatic 49 Pinkie Pie sees the rock farm.png S5 animatic 50 Spike steps on the rock farm.png S5 animatic 51 Pinkie is sad because the rock farm was stepped on.png S5 animatic 52 Sad Pinkie.png S5 animatic 53 Pinkie hides her sadness.png S5 animatic 54 Spike gets levitated.png S5 animatic 55 Twilight "It seems like the map wants us to find out".png S5 animatic 56 "The tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map...".png S5 animatic 57 "How can we not follow it?!".png S5 animatic 58 Rainbow Dash "You know what...".png S5 animatic 59 "There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure on that route".png S5 animatic 60 "Count me in!".png S5 animatic 61 "Aww shoot...I reckon you're right".png S5 animatic 62 Pinkie "Well I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but OK!".png S5 animatic 63 Rarity also agrees to tag along.png S5 animatic 64 Rarity and Pinkie seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 65 Rainbow Dash seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 66 "Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike".png S5 animatic 67 "Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us...".png S5 animatic 68 "...talking hoofball, trading hoofball cards, hoofball stats...".png S5 animatic 69 Fluttershy realizing what she is getting herself into.png S5 animatic 70 "On second thought, maybe I'd better go with them".png S5 animatic 71 Fluttershy looks to Rainbow Dash with a nervous smile.png S5 animatic 72 Twilight "Looks like it's time for a road trip!".png S5 animatic 73 Twilight and friends at their destination.png S5 animatic 74 The first glimpse of the town.png S5 animatic 75 Twilight "That's it! That's the place on the map!".png S5 animatic 76 Rarity "Right! Let's get down there and find a spa!".png S5 animatic 77 Twilight stops Rarity.png S5 animatic 78 Twilight "We shouldn't just walk right in, it could be dangerous!".png S5 animatic 79 Rainbow Dash approves of danger.png S5 animatic 80 Pinkie "Stay behind me everypony...".png S5 animatic 81 Pinkie "I'm on it!".png S5 animatic 82 Pinkie ready to face danger.png S5 animatic 83 Pinkie rolls down the hill.png S5 animatic 84 Pinkie rolling down the hill.png S5 animatic 85 Pinkie reaches the bottom.png S5 animatic 86 Pinkie signals for her friends to follow her.png S5 animatic 87 Pinkie under a rock.png S5 animatic 88 Pinkie moves to another rock.png S5 animatic 89 Pinkie under a boulder.png S5 animatic 90 Pinkie moves the boulder.png S5 animatic 91 Pinkie looks from behind the boulder.png S5 animatic 92 The rest catch up with Pinkie.png S5 animatic 93 The town up close.png S5 animatic 94 The townsponies.png S5 animatic 95 Rarity making a comment about the town's lack of architectural style.png S5 animatic 96 Fluttershy "It's lovely".png S5 animatic 97 Pinkie "I don't like it, I don't like it one bit".png S5 animatic 98 "Those smiles, they're just not right".png S5 animatic 99 The creepy smiles.png S5 animatic 100 The cutie marks are odd as well.png S5 animatic 101 Everypony in town is like this.png S5 animatic 102 Rainbow Dash "OK, that's weird".png Promotional Season 5 Applejack animation "Say what?" Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 Rainbow Dash animation "Super-Awesome!" Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 creepy ponies animation Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 Spike snoring animation Yahoo TV.gif MLP Season 5 promo shot.png|Promo from Discovery Family.